


Home - A JohnDave Oneshot

by Apprehensive_Fictionists



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprehensive_Fictionists/pseuds/Apprehensive_Fictionists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert and Dave Strider had become complete strangers who never talked to each other. The former had begun skipping classes to avoid seeing Strider, who had been giving him aching "chest pains" every time he was seen by him. A week into John's uncharacteristic shenanigans, he ran into Dave - literally. What happened when Dave wanted to talk about more than just getting John to come back to class with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home - A JohnDave Oneshot

Home (John Egbert x Dave Strider) One-Shot  
  
  
  
Let’s get something straight, okay? Dave Strider was “cool,” whatever the hell that meant. I was the dorkiest kid in high school, apparently. We didn’t mix, and everyone made damn sure that we knew it. We used to be really great friends. But that was three years ago, when we were 13. When we got to high school, he changed. I tried to act like it didn’t bother me that he became so obsessed with what other people thought. He started dating Terezi, even Karkat for a while. I just followed his rule. “We only hang out when people we know can’t see us.” It was unspoken, but I got it loud and clear. And things had gone fine like that. Until one day, that rule disappeared, and suddenly it was like we never even knew each other at all.   
  
And I was fine with that, too. After the game finally ended, I understood that he’d made new friends with the trolls on the meteor. Things had changed. I... I understood completely. I wouldn’t lie, it hurt like  **hell**  to be pushed away by my best friend. But that was what he wanted, so who was I to tell him otherwise?   
  
I sighed as I walked through the empty halls of my high school. Skipping, again?  _Really_ , Egbert? It wasn’t like me to skip. In fact, I really wanted to burst into the classroom, claiming to be late. But I couldn’t. Something was stopping me. Seeing Dave every single fucking day for the past couple of months was difficult.  _Really_  difficult. It shouldn’t have affected me, honestly. I’d already told myself I was fine with not being his friend anymore. But, lately, it had begun to hurt too much. Not even emotionally, but physically. I couldn’t explain what was going on, and honestly, it kinda freaked me out. So, I started skipping to avoid seeing him. At the end of the day, I’d go to all of my teachers and ask for copies of the lesson plans and homework and then I'd be on my way home. This had been going on for about a week, without incident.   
  
My footsteps echoed through the halls and my framed blue eyes scanned all of the posters and banners on the light green walls. This school was so dumb and boring. All of the extracurricular activities revolved around sports and, let’s face it; I  _may_  have gotten stronger by playing the game and yeah, sure, I knew how to fight, but I still wasn’t very athletic. I hated sports. What do you even do in sports? Throw a whole bunch of spheroid objects around and get hurt? That’s so fucking dumb! I’d pick watching Con Air or playing video games over indulging in such ridiculous folly any day.   
  
I ran a hand through my messy black hair as I walked around a corner, glaring at a sports poster off to my right side with passionate malice. I bumped into someone and immediately flinched, taking a couple of steps back, my blue eyes widening.  
  
“O-Oh, uh, sorry. I wasn’t looking...” I trailed off as I turned to look at who I had bumped into. Just  **wonderful**. If it wasn’t Mr. Cool Kid himself! Cue disgusted snort.  
  
“No problem, dude.” He answered with his usual tone, and I studied him further, against my will. He had gone back to wearing his long-sleeved red and white shirt with the broken record icon on it. Same black skinny jeans, same ironic shades (that  _I_  had given to him, mind you! >: B), same neatly parted blonde hair, and same godd*mn poker face. My chest began aching again as I looked him over and I frowned, chastising myself mentally. ‘What the hell is wrong with you, Egbert? It’s just Dave!’ Oh yeah, you know, just the guy who ditched me to be popular. Yup, just him!   
  
He hadn’t continued walking, like I had expected him to. He just stood there, looking at me. Did he think I was going to talk to him? I thought we were through with that. Everyone knew that Dave Strider and John Egbert weren't best friends anymore. God knew we were the ones who knew it best. So what the hell was he waiting for? My permission? I resisted my urge to scoff and lowered my head, walking past him without a second thought.  _Screw_  him and his stupid antics. Well great... My mood had just plummeted into ruins. Thanks, Dave.   
  
I wanted to turn around. I wanted to confront him. I wanted to cry. My watery blue eyes widened with this realization. 'Tears...? What the fuck, John?' I gasped as a hand gripped my arm, keeping me from walking any more.  
  
“John, wait...” His deep voice insisted and I squeezed my eyes shut, noticing that I was shaking. ‘You weak, pathetic idiot!’ I berated myself. There was something seriously wrong with me.  
  
“W-What do you want, Dave?” I asked, trying to keep my voice under control and failing. I refused to turn around and look at him. I didn’t want to face him again. I wanted him to let me go and walk away, just like he always had. There was a hesitation, a reluctant pause in his speaking.   
  
“The teacher. She, uh, wanted me to come and tell you to get your ass in there.” He said. I nearly laughed. For a second, I really thought that maybe, just  _maybe_ , he’d had a change of heart and actually cared about me. I jerked my arm away from his grasp, furrowing my black-haired eyebrows.  
  
“I don’t want to. Why’d she send  _you_? Did she assume we were still friends? I’m sorry. Guess we haven’t been keeping enough distance, have we?” I covered my mouth after the words left. Really, John? I was so angry, but... I really thought I had moved on. Why was I so upset? ‘YOU. ARE. NOT. FRIENDS. WITH. HIM. ANYMORE. What part of that don’t you fucking understand, John?’ I thought. Another pause.  
  
“I... I volunteered to find you. She’d asked if anyone had seen you and I said I would find you.” I was surprised at his revelation and also the fact that his voice sounded shaky as he spoke. I shook my head, still being stubborn about looking at him. ‘He doesn’t care about you anymore, John.’  
  
“Welp! You found me! You can leave now.” I retorted, the tears still making their way down my pale cheeks. He was silent. I turned around to look at him... And he was gone. My blue eyes widened and my knees felt shaky, the pain in my chest throbbing, making me wince. I gripped the hem of my long-sleeved, light blue shirt as I began shaking, more tears coming to my eyes.  
  
“I knew it...” I whispered and fell to my knees, burying my face in my sleeves after ripping the glasses off of my face and throwing them at the wall, breaking them. I knew it. I knew he’d leave. I hated him. I hated him so much! The pain in my chest grew even worse as I sobbed into my hands. ‘Pull yourself together! Fuck him! Who cares about Dave?!’ I thought, but it made no difference, other than the fact that I realized something.  _I_  did. I still cared about Dave. I still wanted to laugh and talk with him. I still wanted to... Be his friend? No... It wasn’t quite that. Before I could figure out what I wanted, fast, loud footsteps invaded my hearing, making my heart pound. ‘No, no, no... Shit, no one can see me like this!’ I tried drying my sore eyes with my sleeves, but the tears just kept coming and they wouldn't cease. I heard panting and looked up anxiously to find... Dave? He was back? His pale blonde hair was a mess and his shades were askew on his face. My eyes widened and I buried my face into my sleeves.  
  
“W-What do you want now, Dave?” I fought to keep my high-pitched voice steady, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.  
  
“I... I can’t do this anymore.” He spoke, his voice quiet and shaky. I looked up at him, my vision blurred.   
  
“W-What?” My voice cracked. In less than a second he was in front of me, on his knees, pulling me into his chest.   
  
“I-I can’t stay away from you anymore, John.” He stuttered, burying his face into my shoulder. My blue eyes were wide, my body tense. ‘What the  _fuck_  is going on? What... What is he doing?’ I thought, barely able to think more than that. He was warm and his chest was lean, different from mine, which had always been soft with very little muscle in addition to it. It felt strange... But... It didn’t feel bad. The aching in my chest began to dull and the tears subtly began to stop.  
  
“I don’t... I don't understand... What do you mean?” I asked, my voice less hysteric, more controlled. I didn’t get that either. Why was he having this kind of calming effect on me, though before that moment he had only given me pain? He tensed up, his hold on me tightening slightly.  
  
“I...” He pulled back to look at me. I could see a blush on his face, despite the shades covering his red irises. “I love you, okay, John? It’s been hell away from you... I thought I could forget about my stupid goddamn feelings for you if I just ignored and avoided you... I even tried dating other people, for fuck's sake... But everything I did only made my feelings for you grow stronger.” He spoke in a deep voice. His hand had risen to my cheek, his thumb stroking the skin gently. I shivered, blushing darkly with wide eyes, shaking my head desperately. I tried backing away from him, but my back was already against the wall.  
  
“B-But... I-I’m... And you...” I tried denying it. I wasn’t into guys... Right? Not only that, but... For so long he let me believe that he didn’t care about me anymore, and, damnit, I  _really_  believed that! He thinks it was hell for  _him_?! No. It was 10 times worse for  _me_. He looked guilty as I stuttered.  
  
“I... I know... I know you’re not a fucking homosexual, John. Okay? I  _get_  it. Don't you think I thought of that? Don't you think that's one of the reasons I tried to stay away from you? I can’t  _help_  how I feel.” He spoke with that face... That guilty, defensive, disappointed, saddened expression. I thought about it for a second. I felt so much better with him so close to me. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was more the opposite, if anything... It felt good. It felt right. Which was weird and strange in itself. Maybe I did like him? Maybe  _that_  was why it hurt so badly to be away from him... To feel as though he hated me when he ignored me. The more I thought about it, the more reasonable it seemed. My blush darkened and tears came to my blue eyes again.   
  
“Dave, you... You made me think that you  _hated_  me... You made me think that you had just stopped caring for me altogether. And now... Now you  _love_  me? God, I’m so fucking confused...” I spoke, holding a hand to my head. I looked at him and my eyes widened as I noticed something gleaming on his pale-skinned cheeks. Tears...? He was... Crying? Dave Strider, master of irony, cool kid extraordinaire... Was crying?  
  
“I-I know... I’m so sorry, John... I regret every second. I really,  _ **really**_  do...” He spoke, his voice shaky, his jaw clenched. I hesitantly reached up and wrapped my fingers around the temples of his shades, slowly pulling them away from his eyes. He had them closed by the time that I was able to pull them away from his face, but he blinked them open and more tears fell from his red irises. My black-haired eyebrows furrowed in slight concern. I gently wiped his tears away. It freaked me out that he was crying. That wasn’t like him.   
  
“It’s okay, Dave... I think I get why you did it now... Just... Promise me you won’t do it again, okay?” I asked. He looked into my eyes and red collided with blue. It was so strange... I felt so secure, looking into his eyes. There was warmth and comfort, safety... Things that I hadn’t felt since the game ended. It felt like... Home. He took my face into his hands, tracing his fingers along my jawline, leaving a tingling sensation that made me shiver.  
  
“John...” He murmured, getting closer to me, his face nearing mine. The blush made a reappearance on my face and I felt slightly uneasy, but not in a bad way. There were butterflies in my stomach and my heartbeat doubled in record time. “I promise... I won’t leave you ever again if you don’t want me to...” He whispered and then pressed his lips against mine. My blue eyes widened while his red ones closed, my blush darkening, my body tensing up. His lips were soft as they moved against mine. One of his hands slid to my shoulder and the other into my short, black, messy hair. His entire being was whispering, reassuring, and coaxing me into relaxing. My eyes slid closed and I melted into the kiss, uncertainly moving one of my hands to the back of his neck, playing with the short strands of his blonde hair. This felt good... This felt right. Maybe I was a homosexual, maybe I wasn’t. I wasn’t entirely sure at this point. All of the signs pointed to the fact that I loved him and had for a very long time, without even  _realizing_  it. All I knew was that returning Dave’s kiss was the best decision I had ever made. He pulled away and my blue eyes slowly opened to find his red ones already gazing into them. I averted my gaze, blushing.  
  
“D-Dave... I think... I love you. It’s the only thing that, well, makes sense...” I admitted, taking a deep breath. He was silent for a moment, and it made me slightly uneasy, but then he kissed me again and I almost immediately melted into him. He pulled away... Smiling. ‘Whoa...’ I thought in admiration. I’d never seen him smile so genuinely before. He slipped his hand into mine, entwining our fingers and I blushed again, unable to look away.  
  
“Thank God, dude, I seriously thought you were going to reject me...” His voice had returned to its original tone and it made me smile, exposing my buck teeth.  
  
“Don’t relax yet, Dave, you’ve still got a lot of making up to do.” I teased, grinning. He smirked.  
  
“Don’t you mean ‘making out,’ Egderp?” He suggested and I blushed darkly.  
  
“Dude, what the h-” I began, but he cut me off, covering my lips with his again. I shivered and tensed up as his smooth hand slid underneath my shirt and his fingers lightly grazed my chest. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I was just beginning to get into it when he pulled away, smirking and licking his lips. He stood up, leaving me behind, a blushing mess.  
  
“John, you'd better get back to class. Quit doing obscene things in the hallway, dude. Not cool.” He said, walking away, glancing at me playfully.  
  
“I wasn’t the one who... You fucking asshole!” I yelled, getting up running over to his side, punching him playfully on the arm.   
  
“Whoa there, calm down, John... Wouldn’t wanna hurt your new boyfriend, would you?” He asked teasingly. I rolled my blue eyes, grinning.  
  
“And  _who_ , exactly, gave you that title, Dave?” I asked, crossing my arms as we walked, looking up at him.  
  
“ _I_ did, thanks.” He retorted, sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes again and then laughed, and soon enough, he was laughing too.   
  
After that, I was with him and he was with me wherever we went. He was safety, love, warmth, comfort, happiness... But most importantly, he was my home and would continue to be for all of eternity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I did a thing, guys. Mostly because a friend and I really really love the PepsiCola ship. I had been watching several YouTube videos and got inspired. Lemme know what you think and thank you very much for reading!


End file.
